


Clarion

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Forced, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Y/N is a fallen angel trapped in an Omega vessel. Dean is drawn to her, as a demon, and takes her.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had come across a great many new things since he’d woken up with black eyes and a soul devoid of any guilt, conscience or care. He found a new appreciation for not worrying about a woman’s feelings when he was at a bar and sex was far more pleasurable when it didn’t matter if the body you were pounding into was breakable or not.

He was having the time of his life, despite Crowley’s being a constant buzzkill insisting that he needed to be careful. An endless sea of alcohol, women and whatever the fuck else he wanted to do awaited him and Dean Winchester was sick of doing everything in moderation.

Why would he care when he was invincible?

Six weeks, he’d done nothing but indulge and gorge himself on the pleasures life had to offer. Dean had never felt so sated.

Until he found her.

He’d been wandering around Fort Williams for around an hour, watching the couples and celebrations in different bars as the sky grew darker. One bar, at the very end of Main St., was almost empty, unusual for a Friday night. Above the door, a lit sign proclaimed “No Alphas”.

Dean smirked. He didn’t obey the rules very well.

His hand sprawled across the wooden saloon style door and he opened it, casting his eyes across the practically empty establishment.

“We’re closing soon,” a voice called out and then she stood up from behind the metallic bar, her eyes on the glass in her hand. Her hair was long, thick, just the sort Dean would wrap around his hand and tug on until she squealed and came for him.

And her scent -

Dean rolled his eyes in pleasure, feeling his cock stiffen in his pants. She was Omega, in heat or about to be, and she smelled like everything he’d ever denied himself the pleasure of. It was a platter served up with his name written all over it and he knew he wasn’t going to leave this town with having his knot inside her tight little cunt.

His scent hit her just as hers did him. Her back went ramrod straight as she turned, looking at the doorway. Jimmy, the quiet little Beta who had just been stood up, took one look at the newcomer, threw her an apologetic look and promptly bolted.

“W-we don’t serve Alphas in here,” she stuttered, shaking her head and backing away towards the phone Dean had already spotted behind her. “We have a license, you’re trespassing, I’m -”

He moved quicker than she could keep up with and her shriek was blocked by his mouth as his fist went  _ through _ the phone. Black eyes seared into hers and she realized what he was. The spark of recognition made Dean pause and tilt his head at her. “You know what I am,” he drawled and she managed to nod under his grip. “Scream,” Dean added, producing the First Blade from the waistband of his pants, “and I’ll gut you.”

She nodded again, tears in her eyes. Dean smirked, removing his hand and watching her closely. “You’re a demon,” she whispered, clutching her chest.

“Yeah,” he smiled, eyes flickering back to green. “You a hunter?”

“No,” she replied.

Dean sniffed, scenting her and god, it made her knees weak. She trembled when he drew closer, zeroing in on what she was. “Angel. Stuck in an Omega,” he chuckled, “that’s some shit luck.”

“I’m managing,” she forced out, sounding less indignant and more frightened. “Still alive.”

“For now,” Dean commented, cupping her cheek. He inhaled deeply, pressing her back against the bar counter. “I’m gonna fuck you, little angel Omega,” he purred, tipping her face to brush his lips across hers. “Gonna knot you and fill that delicious smelling pussy with cum.” He smirked when she trembled, running his lips down the line of her jaw, dragging his teeth across her pulse point. “Maybe I’ll mark you. Keep you as a plaything. Omega are hard to come by.”

Her eyes were wide as she started to struggle but Dean held her firmly in place, his hard cock pressed into her belly. He had height and weight over her; she was a low-level angel, barely the mailroom by heavenly standards.

“Don’t worry,” he growled, nipping at the lobe of her ear. “I’ll make it good for you too.”

His fingers cupped her ass and she cried out, thrashing against him. Blue lights flickered outside on the street and Dean looked up, snarling at the police presence.

By the time they walked into the bar, Dean was gone and the angel Omega with him.

*****

You knew that no one would look for you.

Yet somehow, that was the least of your problems.

Sitting in the front seat of a car you had heard far too many urban legends about, you contemplated your options. Dean was driving as far away from Fort William as he could get, weaving in and out of the meager nighttime traffic on the freeway. He didn’t speak and you didn’t either, not inclined to get to know him at all.

Throwing yourself from the car would be a waste. The impact would either kill you or seriously injure you and despite your angelic nature, you were still able to feel pain. Your heat was beginning to curl in your belly like unpleasant cramps and you knew that you had little with which to defend yourself.

If it had been any old demon, you would have had a chance. But this was Dean Winchester and you knew all about him.

He kept driving until there were no other headlights on the road and even further on from there. His phone rang six times - he ignored every single one - and you were so bored, you might have fallen asleep if you weren’t intent on figuring out how to escape.

When he pulled off of the freeway to a motel, in the middle of nowhere, you feel the fear in your chest swell. There were two cars and a motorcycle in the parking lot, two of the rooms lit up from the inside. Dean took the keys from the car, climbing out and you thought for a second he might leave you there.

Although… where would you run?

“Don’t say a word,” he snarled, the promise of punishment clear in his voice. You didn’t reply, leveling him with a frightened stare and following obediently into the motel office. The clerk barely even looked up and Dean paid cash for the room furthest from any other occupants.

You kept your head down as he walked you to the room, knowing he still had that vicious looking blade on him. The evil coming off of it was astounding, making you sick to your stomach and it was all you do to hold onto the contents of said organ. Dean didn’t seem to notice your discomfort, opening the door and shoving you inside, locking it behind him.

There was one bed and Dean threw himself down on it, palming his cock through his jeans. Your mouth was dry and you backed up, wishing you hadn’t bothered to show up today.

“What’s your name?” he asked, raking his eyes over your body, a predator assessing his prey.

“Y/N,” you replied, voice thick.

“You got another soul crammed into that meatsuit?”

You shook your head, swallowing the lump in your throat. “She’s been my vessel for… for a long time but her soul died in the fall.”

Dean sat up, propping his weight on his arms. “Hmmm, so you’re the Omega now,” he commented, getting to his feet and you felt the wall at your back. “Soul vacates and the entire set up is yours to manage. And without wings…”

“I still have some powers,” you snapped, although you knew that anything you did would be ineffective against a Knight Of Hell.

He snickered, aware of your minimal abilities. “You’re a sweet little cherub,” he teased, approaching you with that wicked smile on his lips. “Although I’m sure we can do something about that. You’re so close to heat, ‘mega.” Dean leaned in close, scenting at your throat and you whimpered, frightened of his larger frame pressed against you. “Oh, baby… keep going. Love smelling that fear mixed in with the sweet scent of your cunt.”

“Please…” you pleaded quietly, trying to remain pliant as he grabbed your breast through your sweater, palming it with little gentleness. “Dean…”

“Know who I am, huh?” He laughed, pulling back to cup your face. “At least I don’t have to tell you what name to scream when I’m fucking you.”

You shook your head, bringing your hands up to try and defend yourself but Dean was stronger and faster. His fingers curled around your wrists, spinning your entire body around to face the wall. A muffled cry into the scabby yellow wallpaper was all you had as Dean started to tear at your clothing.

The sweater went first - cheap yarn practically falling apart in the demon’s grasp. He didn’t bother taking his time, leaving red welts where he tore your bra off, his nails trailing blood where he caught you with them. You tried to scream, tried to breathe through the torrent of tears on your cheeks but no one would hear and none would care if they did.

Dean had you exactly where he wanted you.

“‘Mega,” he snarled, one hand ripping your plain cotton panties from your hips, and then the weight lifted for the briefest of seconds.

Your back hit the bed with a thud and Dean covered your body with his own, pinning you into the mattress. You fought and screamed until you were blue in the face but Dean didn’t care. He held you fast, the weight of his hips keeping your right leg still as he slid his fingers between your thighs.

“Wet,” he purred and your cheeks turned red, darkening, even more, when he held up his slick digits to show you. “Does my dirty little Omega like being raped?”

You burst into tears.

Dean touched you again, sliding two fingers into you with ease and your entire body jerked, a choked sob leaving your lips. He chuckled, thrusting his hand lazily, humming in pleasure at the slick-slick sound of your cunt swallowing his fingers.

“Can you hear that, ‘mega?” He added a third finger, making your hips buck and a tortured cry of bliss catch in your throat. “Can you hear how fucking wet your sweet little cunt is for me? You want my Alpha knot?” Your cries were louder now because half of you wanted to scream and claw at him and the other half… the other half wanted it.

It was like a primal need that had to be sated. It was overwhelming and horrifying and a realization that you thought may well damn you. Demons and angels were not supposed to fraternize in this way. It was forbidden.

Dean didn’t seem to give a single fuck.

“Look how easily you’re opening up for me, little angel,” Dean continued, watching your body swallow his fingers over and over. “Bet you’re gonna take my cock like a pro, huh? You gonna beg for Daddy’s knot inside you?”

You thrashed again but Dean was quick, one hand clasping your throat. He pulled his fingers free of your body, offering them up to your lips and you blinked away tears as he pressed them into your mouth.

“Taste yourself, little girl,” he ordered, pulling down your bottom lip with the pad of his middle and index fingers. “See how sweet you are for demon cock.” Keeping your eyes on his, you allowed him to push the three fingers into your mouth, ignoring the brief thought of biting him.

It wouldn’t do you much good.

Dean fed you his fingers, watching you lick and slurp them clean of your own taste. It was musky, not unpleasant, but not a taste you’d seek out. He seemed pleased with your performance, either way. “I wanna see that perfect little mouth wrapped around my cock later,” he moaned, nuzzling at your bare breast. “But I’m impatient and it’s been so long since I knotted an Omega.”

He pulled back, roughly forcing you onto your belly, slapping your ass hard as you tried to wriggle away. Your yelp of pain was muffled by the sheets and Dean laughed loudly when he straddled you, letting you support his full weight. You couldn’t breathe and you screamed as loudly as you could, only to find fingers closing around your throat again.

“Feel this?” he asked and you went still, silent, feeling his cockhead against your exposed and unprotected pussy. He hadn’t been naked a moment ago but you supposed his powers worked much the same as an angel's would. “I got ten inches of this for you, little girl.” Dean pivoted his hips, letting you feel the first inch. “And you’re gonna take my knot in every fucking hole.”

“Please,” you begged, closing your eyes tightly, your heartbeat thundering in your ears. “Please, don’t -”

Dean eased in a little more, stretching your hole and you cried out. “God, anyone would think you were a virgin. Didn’t this one have a mate when you possessed her?” You whined again as he thrust his hips forward. “Oh fuck, you’ve never taken a knot, have you?”

You hadn’t but you weren’t about to confess your romantic secrets to your abuser. Dean wouldn’t care one way or the other; he wouldn’t be gentle with you if you confessed your relative inexperience with sexual intercourse.

“That’s it,” he praised as your body slowly relaxed and took more of his cock. “Oh baby, you’re so wet.” You gasped for breath when he released your throat, only to find his hands dragging your ass up higher, allowing him to thrust the entire length of his cock into your tight channel.

This time, he let you scream.

It hurt in a way that shouldn’t have made you wet and shouldn’t have made you cum but the second his cock slammed into your cervix, something changed. Like a wild, recessive side, desperate to be knotted and mated, something no angel had ever dealt with. You bucked, fighting Dean for dominance, but he perceived it as something different.

His fist cuffed you around the back of the head, knocking the wind out of your efforts and you lay still, ass propped in the air as the Alpha Knight of Hell fucked you raw on the dirty motel mattress. Slick trickled down your thighs, staining the sheets a little more but Dean didn’t seem to be slowing down or stopping.

“You’re mine now, little angel,” he claimed, lowering his body a little more, angling his thrusts so the tip of his cock hit directly at the mouth of your womb and you could almost imagine your body opening up to take his hot, thick cum. God, you wanted it and the sinful disgust that seized you was enough to make you cry out in despair.

Dean’s teeth hurt when they latched onto your neck. He bit you over and over, marking the skin with red teeth imprints that got deeper and worse until he finally broke the skin. The taste of your blood, infused with angelic grace, sent him flying over the edge.

His knot swelled and locked inside you, as his balls emptied into your womb. His fingers curled around your hips, nails drawing blood and for a long few moments afterward, he suckled at your throat, leaving a permanent scar on your skin and a permanent addiction in his heart.

You didn’t speak.

You didn’t fight.

You didn’t run.

A week later, Sam caught up with Dean. You stood by when the brothers fought and didn’t do anything. Sam asked if you were okay but you didn’t have an answer. All you knew, as you sat in the front seat of the Impala with Dean behind you, was that you were well and truly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost.

Wandering around the huge bunker, feeling the warding that protected it… it was awe-inspiring and terrifying in one. You didn’t belong here but you had no choice - Dean had damned you with his mark and his knot and now, he was locked in the dungeon as his brother attempted to cure him.

Sam had banned you from going anywhere near him, knowing the influence of an Alpha on their Omega. Dean could make you be his willing slave and Sam wasn’t about to let that happen.

You retreated back to the room he’d given you but within an hour, you were back in the hall, lingering outside Dean’s door. It was open and you could smell his scent in there, slightly different to what you were used to and significantly faded.

It took a long time for you to walk in.

Five minutes later, you were curled up in the middle of his bed, sound asleep. There, Sam found you, three hours later, snoring softly.

“Y/N,” he soothed, shaking your shoulder and you woke quickly, snapping your eyes open. Everything ached - Dean hadn’t been light on you and there wasn’t much of your body not covered in cuts and bruises. But you’d hurt him just as much, even if he healed instantly.

He’d done something to you in the few days he’d held you captive.

“You’re safe,” Sam assured you and you blinked at him in confusion. You hadn’t even doubted that you’d be safe. Dean’s scent was reassuring and you barely even realized that he had complete power over you. “Y/N?”

“Is he still…” The question died on your tongue and Sam nodded. “Can I see him?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam murmured. “He’s got you… I don’t know. Whatever he did to you, it’s not safe for you to be around him. He hurt you.”

“Why do you care?” you scoffed. “I’m an angel. Or… I was…” You shook your head, backing away from Sam. “Leave me alone.”

He reached out to you but you avoided his touch. “Y/N -”

“I said leave me alone!” you screamed and Sam flinched away, withdrawing and nodding stiffly. You turned your back on him, sinking back into the Dean-scented covers.

He shut the door on his way out.

*****

Fingers were creeping up your calves and you barely had time to open your eyes before you were dragged down the bed. Your clothing was practically torn away as you shrieked, realizing that the figure holding you down was Dean.

“You should have come to me,” he snarled, catching your skin with his nails in his haste to disrobe you. The oversized plaid shirt was shredded as Dean caught your lips in a bruising kiss. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

“He wouldn’t let me,” you squeaked, trying to shield yourself. “I’m sorry, Alpha!”

His demeanor changed and his hands cupped your face. “Sssh, sssh, no, no, little angel,” he soothed. “I was worried. You should have come to me.”

You were almost in tears, bottom lip wobbling pathetically as Dean stared at you with what could have been mistaken for compassion. But really, you should have known better.

“Open up for me, Omega,” Dean ordered and you spread your thighs, letting him have access to the last shred of cotton covering your dignity. It disappeared, replaced by Dean’s huge hand, cupping your sex firmly. “You want my knot?” You nodded, tears escaping your eyes to roll down the side of your face. “Tell me what you want, princess.”

“Want your knot,” you whispered. “Want you to fuck me.”

Dean smirked, fumbling with his belt to free his cock. With a single stroke of his length, he lined himself up, sinking into you until you cried out. He didn’t stop to let you adjust, instantly dragging his hips back and slamming in again, repeating the action until you were clinging and screaming.

His teeth worried at your throat, leaving dark bruises to cover the faded ones, and when he found his mark, he bit hard enough to break the fresh scarring, letting blood trickle onto the sheets under you. You bucked and came, dragging your nails down his back.

The thick ring of muscle at the base of his cock started to swell and within seconds, his knot popped. Dean snarled, biting harder and you screamed at the pain, barely able to focus on the swell of your belly with his hot cum or the crushing weight of his body on yours.

When you woke up, Dean was gone and you were in the room Sam had given you. Everything smelled sterile, fresh, and Castiel sat at the bottom of the bed, watching you like a hawk.

“Castiel,” you whispered, blinking at him.

“Y/N,” he replied, nodding his head a fraction. “How are you feeling?”

“Where’s Dean?” you asked, sidestepping his question. The other angel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Castiel, I need -”

“He is cured. He is no longer a demon.” He stared at you with those too-blue eyes, concern making his forehead wrinkle. “You could have fought him off. You allowed him to claim you, to dominate you -”

“I had no choice,” you retorted, curling your knees up to your chest, refusing to look at him. “He was stronger than me.”

“Y/N -” he started, moving to sit where he could keep your gaze. “Dean told me about your vessel. Are you trapped?” Your lip quivered and you nodded. “What happened?”

You sucked in a breath, trying to suppress the memories. For thirty years you’d had this vessel, a poor girl fleeing a time when Omegas were treated like little more than breeding cattle. Lucy had been eager to say yes and escape a lifetime of pain and suffering. You protected her and gave her purpose.

“Naomi,” you rasped, clutching the covers tightly around you. “I disobeyed and she… she branded me. I was sent to the lowest post in Heaven, stripped of my connection… and then I lost my wings in the fall.” Tears were stinging your eyes now. “Lucy’s soul was torn out of me when I fell. And I couldn’t control the heats anymore.”

Castiel reached out but you backed away. “He’s not the same now, Y/N. He… he feels guilty for what he did to you.”

You shook your head. “I… I liked it.” The admission darkened your cheeks and Castiel’s expression changed. “I’m broken, Castiel. I liked the things he did. I liked the way he… he… took me and that I screamed for more when I was breaking one of the most sacred laws. Laying with a demon is…”

“It’s forbidden,” Castiel murmured, his voice thick and syrupy.

“I’m barely more than a human. I don’t have anything left.” Your tone was broken, pathetic and you closed your eyes to let the sobs come. Castiel didn’t speak again, watching as you cried yourself to sleep.

*****

_ A week before _

The rope cut into your wrists, easily slicing through the already tortured skin. But you remained silent, unable to complain with your mouth stuffed full of cock.

Dean held the other end of the rope, lazy gripping your ponytail as you sucked him off, laying in the same position you’d been since an hour before. He’d already cum once but he wasn’t sated, not by a long shot.

“And here was me thinking you’d died,” someone drawled from the corner and you tried so hard to ignore the urge to see who it was, who was intruding on something so intimate. A dark-haired man with a rough beard and a long black coat stepped into view. “But no. It’s much worse than that. You’ve gone and got yourself a pet Omega.”

His eyes were almost scalding as they raked over your nude body, taking in every scratch and cut, every bruise, hickey, and fingermark. Dean hadn’t been gentle with you, using you in whichever way he wanted, following up on his promise to knot you over and over. And by the end of it, with his mark on your throat, you were powerless to do anything but accept what he did.

It came easier to accept that you liked it and needed it. Easier to beg for it.

Not a moment when by when Dean didn’t want to be touching you and you wanted him touching you. Even now, just kneeling over him, sucking his cock with some stranger watching, he didn’t try to get you to stop.

“Hmmm,” Dean rolled his head lazily to look at the newcomer. “I’m surprised you bothered to come looking,” he remarked, yawning like he was bored before he groaned, his dick twitching in your mouth. “And she’s not just an Omega, Crowley.”

Crowley stepped closer, scenting the air and his Alpha pheromones hit you. He was a demon, like Dean, and no doubt, without the moral boundaries that would dictate a normal Alpha’s behavior in this situation. “Her scent is delectable,” he purred, already aroused by the sight of you working Dean’s cock between your lips. “Where did you find such a treasure?”

“Found her in a bar. Her body’s like a clarion call. Don’t know if it’s the grace in her -” Dean grunted, squeezing his hand around your ponytail as you flicked your tongue over his length. “She’s fucking intoxicating. The more you get, the more you want.”

“Probably bad for business,” Crowley mused but his eyes were on the soft cleft of your ass, trailing down to see where your swollen pussy glistened in the low light. The entire room stank of sex and blood, which wasn’t surprising considering Dean had been fucking you nigh on constantly for at least forty-eight hours.

“Because you never mix business with pleasure, right?” Dean drawled, smirking as he forced you to deep throat his length. You spluttered and choked, just about managing to not throw up. “Come on, Crowley. Take a pew. She’s got a fucking tight little cunt.”

The black coated demon contemplated it and a shudder ran down your spine when you heard a zipper lowering. “Not interested in her cunt,” Crowley snarled, his hands coming down on your ass, open and exposed. “How’s her arse?”

Dean chuckled, leaning back against the wooden headboard. “Like a vice.”

You cried out around Dean’s shaft when Crowley used his thumbs to hold open your sore asshole. It was gaping from where Dean had fucked you and knotted you, amongst other things. Given enough time, you’d heal thoroughly - you were an angel still. But right now, you were too exhausted to do anything but what Dean wanted.

Crowley dragged his cock over your still-lubed hole, groaning when the tip of it popped in easily. He was dribbling precum all over your ass and you struggled to breath when he started to enter you. His cock wasn’t as thick as Dean’s, but it was still packing girth enough to stretch your abused ass, enough to make fresh tears spring to your eyes.

“Oh yes,” Crowley murmured, looking down at his cock half buried in your ass.

“Like warm velvet, am I right?” Dean moaned, bucking his hips a little to thrust more of his cock into your mouth. “Wait until you hear her scream for a knot. She’s such a little slut.”

“Sharing her around?” Crowley asked, grunting as he pushed another inch of his cock into your ass. You clenched your eyes tightly, willing yourself to focus on Dean. “Doesn’t seem like you.”

“Not  _ around _ around,” Dean snarled, sitting up a little more, using your ponytail to guide you down onto his dick, forcing your head to bob rapidly. “Fuck, yeah, gonna fill your belly with cum,” he growled, looking down at your mouth and cheeks bulging. “But I had to pull another Alpha off her.”

Crowley tilted his head to the side, pushing all the way in until his cock was filling your ass. You whined around a mouthful of dick and Dean tugged your hair sharply. “That was you, killing that Alpha in Louisville.” Dean shrugged, grinning, eyes flashing black. “Is she cursed?”

“Like I said,” Dean snorted and you felt his balls tighten under your chin. You were drooling on him now, throat swallowing reflexively as he held his cock in place. “Mixture of grace and Omega…” He snarled loudly, cumming hard and you struggled to swallow it all as Crowley started to fuck your ass with long, hard thrusts.

Dean didn’t speak again until he was finished with the aftershocks of his orgasm, releasing his hold on you. You gasped for air but remembered what he liked, stretching your tongue out to clean him of all of his spendings. Crowley groaned when he saw what you were doing. “You have her trained like this within two days?”

“She’s knot-hungry,” Dean chuckled, watching you clean him off thoroughly. “Begs for it if she doesn’t get it every few hours. Since I marked her… she’s like the perfect little slave.”

Crowley grinned, slapping your ass as he continued to fuck you. “She’s so pliant, so warm… intoxicating, didn’t you say that?”

A smirk stretched across Dean’s face. “Exactly. She’s like a siren call to Alphas.”

You whined with your mouth on Dean’s balls as Crowley’s hips faltered and his knot swelled, stretching your asshole even further. His climax was less dramatic that Dean’s but the feeling of more cum in your already swollen belly was hard to ignore.

“She wants to cum,” Dean teased, watching Crowley pull free from your body and you struggled to hold yourself up. “Don’t you, princess?”

You woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Present Day _

Your eyes snapped open, the heat between your thighs almost unbearable. Castiel was still sat beside your bed, watching you with a strange expression on his face. You mewled, kicking the covers off, unable to bear the clothing on your skin.

“Y/N -” Castiel stood, reaching over the bed.

It was like a surge went through you the second his skin touched yours. The damaged grace in your body resonated with his and his pupils blew wide with unbridled lust. “Alpha,” you whimpered, greedy fingers clutching at the collar of his shirt.

He didn’t answer, smashing his mouth into yours and you responded eagerly, letting him cover your body with his larger frame. Instantly, you wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding against the outline of his thick cock in his slacks.

Somewhere in his head, Castiel knew this was wrong. A biological error was doing this to him, making him take what his most primal urges desires. You were singing to him, beckoning him, luring the Alpha in without a care for the angel.

His mouth found your throat, suckling at your pulse point, bringing fresh bruising out from behind the yellow of your old marks. He fumbled, his inexperience showing, but he made up it with eagerness. But you were impatient and you knew what you wanted from him.

Rolling him onto his back, you took advantage of his arousal clouding his judgment, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down. The underwear tore, his cock sprang free and you pounced on it, licking and slurping noisily along his shaft. Castiel groaned, arching his head back as you sucked his cock deep down, swallowing around him.

The need lingered from your dream, from relieving the memories of Crowley taking you while Dean fucked your mouth. You were slick with arousal and the taste of precum on your tongue only made you go harder, sucking the entirely of Castiel’s dick between your lips until it bulged your throat and choked you.

He was close already - you could feel his knot swelling. And you wanted it. You  _ needed _ it, relieving the ache in your belly, the constant need for an Alpha. It didn’t even matter which one.

Castiel didn’t stand much of a chance as you released his cock, crawling up his body. He placed his hands on your thighs as you lined his cock up with your soaked hole and sank down onto him, swallowing him whole in your velvety heat.

A sound left him that was half-animal and his fingers dug into your legs. You rolled your hips, picking up a quick pace, riding him to the point he was clenching his jaw and the veins on his neck stood out. His knot was almost fully popped and you slammed down on him, forcing the whole thing inside your body just as Castiel roared and thrust up to meet you.

His climax triggered yours and you screamed, collapsing on his chest, quivering around his knot. Your fingers curled against his skin, leaving small red marks as Cas seemed to shake the fog clouding him and horror dawned on his expression.

“Y/N…”

“Alpha,” you purred in reply, snuggling into him, but he was pushing you off. A pout crossed your face and Castiel shook his head.

“I’m not your Alpha, Y/N. You are confused… this was… this was wrong. We shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have -” He pushed you off and his knot popped free from your cunt, leaking cum all over the sheets. You wailed at the forced separation, curling in on yourself and Castiel put as much distance between your bodies as he could. His cock was half-hard, hanging from his pants as he tried to regain his composure.

You shook in a ball on the bed, not paying him any attention. The sated feeling from your climax had quickly fled in the wake of Castiel’s panic and you were left needy, wanting. The grace you had left was reaching out, begging for the angel to return to you, but he could feel it and he moved further away, stumbling out of the door while trying to contain his erection in his pants.

Sweat beaded on your forehead and you kept your eyes closed, indulging in the blissful pull of unconsciousness. You could still feel hands on your body but you didn’t know if they were real or not and with ease, you slipped away.

*****

_ Six days earlier _

“Dean’s not here,” you purred, stretched out over the bed, naked and showcasing every single mark Dean had given you. The scent of Omega and sex filled the room and Crowley stood back, watching you closely. “I can give him a message if you’d like.”

“I wasn’t looking for Dean,” Crowley murmured, pulling his coat off. “I was looking for you.”

You sat up, leaning forward on your hands. “Why would you be looking for me?” Batting your eyelashes, you smiled and Crowley grinned back.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?” he drawled, unbuttoning his collar. “You’re every inch the hungry cock slut he wanted.” His fingers trailed down, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his pants. “Do you want to serve me, Omega?”

Your eyes dropped to the bulge in his pants and you licked your lips, nodding. Any thought of Dean left your mind as Crowley unzipped his pants and offered you the cock he’d fucked you with the night before. You seized upon him, using your hand to stroke him to full hardness, watching the way precum wept from his slit.

The second your lips wrapped around his bulbous head, Crowley groaned, grabbing your hair in his fist. He let you keep control for a few thrusts until you were almost deepthroating him. His patience evaporated and he dragged you forward, almost off the bed, forcing his cock down your throat.

“Oh, I can see why he likes this,” he groaned, fucking your mouth hard. Tears dripped down your cheeks as you sucked in breaths through your nose, sliding one hand between your own legs to touch your clit. “You are a perfect little whore, aren’t you?”

Crowley yanked your mouth off of his cock, holding your head back as you gasped for breath. He spotted your hand between your thighs, chuckling as he realized just how much this was getting you off. You didn’t stop; Dean hadn’t let you cum last night.

“Don’t you have rules, pet?” Crowley purred and you whined, shaking your head. “Don’t lie to me. Dean’s got you whipped, trained…”

“Please may I cum, sir?” you pleaded, craning your neck against his hold to try and reach his cock again. Crowley smirked and shook his head.

“I think you need your master’s permission, my dear,” he drawled, “and I’m not your Master. But you will do as I say.” He used his hold on your hair to push you back violently, your head narrowly missing the headboard. He forced you down, straddling your chest and feeding his cock into your eager mouth.

From there, he set up a hard pace, fucking your mouth until you were gagging and drooling, eyes rolled back far enough to show the whites as he took what he wanted. When Crowley grew bored of your struggles, the way you fought for air, he pulled back, slapping you round the face as you gasped for air.

“You’ll have to work on your endurance,” he teased, moving you onto your belly, pinning your thighs together. With his knees either side of yours, he pushed his cock into your slick cunt, moaning deeply at the tight position. “Oh yes,” he groaned, “such a sweet little cunt.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dean demanded, appearing in the doorway but Crowley didn’t stop. You struggled, only for him to grab your arms and pin you down, allowing him to continue fucking his length into you over and over as Dean moved closer. “Fuckin’ slut,” he snarled, palming his cock through his pants. “Did she cum?”

Crowley glanced up, grinning with his tongue tucked behind his teeth. “She was touching herself.”

Dean tutted, moving back to the corner of the room and you whimpered, shaking your head. You hadn’t cum, you hadn’t broken the rules, you hadn’t, you just  _ hadn’t _ . But you weren’t able to speak, pressed hard into the mattress, barely able to breathe as Crowley shuddered and rolled his hips into you.

“That’s against the rules, princess,” Dean muttered, pulling a long riding crop into sight. He smacked it against his hand, giving you a lewd grin. “You nearly done?”

Crowley pulled away, moving to one side, pumping his cock as Dean approached, unbuckling his pants to relieve some of the tension. His cockhead peeped above his zipper but your attention was drawn to the crop in his hands, the flat leather tip inching closer.

Dean trailed the crop over the globes of your ass, grinning when you whimpered into the pillows. “Remember, sweetheart,” he purred, “you’re not allowed to cum.”

The crop came down, the sting not setting in until a second after you heard it crack against your ass. A red welt raised and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to cry out. Dean’s grin widened and he brought it down again, hard enough to make the welts bleed.

He’d proven to be an excellent marksman, able to hit the same spot dead on with each stroke.

Your core was throbbing as the crop came down over and over, as both men masturbated over you, the blood exciting them, the scent filling the room to an intoxicating level. You’d lost count of how many hits you’d taken by the time you felt warm cum spurt over your back, sliding down the curves of your body and clinging to your skin to dry uncomfortably.

The crop stopped landing on you and the true pain set in. Each little spark had distracted you from the pain of broken skin, blood oozing down the curve of your ass to mingle with the cum drying on your lower back. 

Dean cuffed you to the bed, not bothering to check if you were even breathing. He turned, pocketing the key, and then, the room was empty. You lay there, alone and coated in fluids, trying to stretch your legs out to relieve the ache. And your only thought was how desperate you were to cum.

*****

_ Present Day _

You were alone when you woke and you quickly got up, leaving the bedroom and venturing into the hallway with bare feet. Someone had dressed you after you’d passed out but Castiel’s scent was long gone and even Dean’s was faded. 

Moving through the bunker corridors, you felt on edge, too aware that you were in Alpha territory. As you got closer to the library, Dean’s scent grew stronger, only outweighed by another, muskier scent. 

“Y/N,” Castiel murmured, appearing in front of you before you could reach the library to seek out the source of the scent. You yelped, which caught the Winchesters’ attention and they bolted from their seats, finding you in the hallway scowling at Cas.

It was the first time you’d seen Dean since he’d been cured. He looked like hell and his Adam’s apple bobbed with a swallow as he stared at you. “Y/N… you’re…”

“She’s still in heat,” Castiel growled, reaching out to you.

You pinpointed the source of the smell, nothing like you’d smelled before. Sam, stood the furthest away from you, but he seemed the most affected by your presence. “Y/N…” he murmured, swaying on the spot.

“She needs to be taken away from you,” the angel insisted, taking hold of your arm as you stared at Sam. “Her vessel is corrupted - her remaining grace is making her practically irresistible.”

“You seem okay,” Dean pointed out, clenching his fists at his side.

Cas’ resolve faltered as you snapped your head round to him. He’d already had his fill, of course. “I am… very affected by her. But not as much as you.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised. “Me? Can we not forget she’s wearing my mark?” he ground out, squaring up to his friend. You mewled, knees going weak at the sheer amount of Alpha pheromones in the air. Three sets of dark eyes landed on her.

“I don’t care,” you gasped, wrenching you hand out of Castiel’s grip, chest heaving as you looked at them, the heat in your belly curling and expanding like a fire blazing out of control. “I don’t care,” you repeated, “who does it. I want it.” Your voice was firm despite your crumbling emotions, the need for an Alpha,  _ any _ Alpha, weighing you down. 

You reached out, your bare fingertips grazing Castiel’s cheek and your grace connected with his stolen essence and you gasped, practically throwing yourself at him. Dean and Sam rushed forward, thinking you were collapsing, their hands reaching for your bare arms.

An electric current went through you; you felt overwhelmed, the instinct in your head completely overriding everything. You needed to be knotted, bred and owned and you gave in willingly.

You dropped, in front of the three Alphas, pushing your own sweats off and rolling onto your belly, presenting yourself.

“Please,” you begged, voice rough and primal. “Knot me.”


	4. Chapter 4

None of them moved for a few moments, dumbstruck by the sight of your nude body spread out on all four, pussy glistening and inviting. All three men were hard as steel, eyes black with need and Dean was the first to react.

His hand grabbed the back of your neck, lifting you easily off of the ground and for a second, you thought he was about to challenge the others - he’d marked you and he was well within his rights as your Alpha to do so.

Instead, he hauled you off towards his room, calling over his shoulder at his friend and brother; “You coming?”

Sam didn’t move but Castiel was already lurching forward on unsteady feet, his libido guiding him. The younger Winchester watched, fighting a losing battle with his inner Alpha, with the pheromones clouding his head. All he could think about was sinking into your soft, warm body, the sounds you’d make as he fucked you slowly.

His feet were carrying him close behind Cas before he even knew it and the bedroom door closed with a definitive click. Dean had you on the bed, his hands wandering over your body. Castiel moved like he was on autopilot, stripping down to his boxers as you reached out with one hand, beckoning him closer.

Dean moved away, undressing without taking his eyes off of you. Sam lingered by the door, his cock throbbing to the point of agony in his pants.

“This isn’t right,” he muttered, closing his eyes tightly. His Alpha, were it capable of speech, would have been screaming at him and Sam tried not to listen to the need building with a steady thrum in his core.

You rolled your head as Castiel nestled between your thighs, lapping his tongue over your folds. “Sam…” you whispered, pleading and the thin measure of control he had snapped.

Dean grinned, bending to kiss you as Castiel started to eat you out, making loud sloppy noises that were only outdone by your moans into Dean’s mouth. He broke the kiss, kneeling further up the bed so he could offer his thick cock to your lips. Eagerly, you sucked him into your mouth, groaning around him and Dean’s entire body shuddered in pleasure.

The bed dipped on your other side and blindly, you reached out, finding the hard planes of Sam’s body, sliding your fingers down over his toned belly to where his cock stood firm and proud from a dark thatch of hair. He hissed as you surrounded him with your palm, stroking him slowly, precum oozing from his tip to aid your movements.

You came with a choked groan, allowing Dean to thrust the full length of his cock into your mouth and your eyes rolled back, fingers squeezing Sam until he growled in warning. Castiel’s tongue was buried in your cunt, lapping at your slick with over-enthused sound effects.

Dean pulled his cock from your lips with a pop, groaning at the string of saliva still connecting you for a second, drool running down your chin. Your eyes were shining, red-rimmed, the color of your irises swallowed by black.

“We have a logistical problem,” Castiel murmured, sitting back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “There’s three of us.”

A funny look crossed Dean’s face and he glanced at Sam as you lay panting between all three of them, still holding onto Sam’s cock. “Don’t care,” you murmured, groping your own breasts, spreading your legs further. “Just fuck me.”

“A-all three?” Cas stuttered and Dean chuckled, bending down to place his hand over your throat, squeezing just enough to let you know he was there.

“C’mon, Cas,” he drawled, glancing down your body at the confused angel. “Haven’t you ever watched Pornhub?” You giggled and Dean took your lips in a kiss. “How about we let Cas lay down, baby?” With an eager nod, you released Sam’s cock from your hold and scrambled up, waiting for Castiel to take the spot.

He moved slowly, keeping his eyes on you and you grinned, grabbing the waistband of his boxers. “Won’t need these,” you smirked, throwing them across the room. Before Cas could react, you swung one leg over his waist, straddling him.

Sam climbed off of the bed, crossing the room to where he knew Dean kept his lube. He fished it out of the drawer, returning to the bed just as you lined Castiel’s thick curved dick up with your hole and sank down.

The angel made a low growl of a moan, his fingers instantly clinging to your hips as you let him fill you completely. Your pussy was slippery with your arousal and you could feel the velvety head of his bare cock stroke against your insides. You barely noticed Dean moving until he was between Castiel’s thighs, pressed up against your ass.

“Fuck, she’s dripping, Sam,” Dean mumbled with an awestruck tone. “So fucking wet.” He pressed two fingers against your folds, right where Castiel’s dick was buried inside you. The angel grunted, surprised by the contact. Dean’s fingers kept pushing, sliding in alongside the other man’s shaft and both of you moaned at the increased tightness.

Sam held out the lube. “You can have her ass,” he decided. “And  _ I’m _ gonna knot her.”

The commanding tone of his voice made you shudder and you writhed with Dean’s fingers and Castiel’s cock inside you. “Please,” you begged, prompting Dean to withdraw his fingers. All you could think about was all three of them fucking you, filling you until it made the ache in your belly go away.

Dean nodded, taking the lube, moving out of the way for Sam. The bigger Winchester kneeled behind you, pressing his cock where Dean’s fingers had been only seconds before. Your eyes went wide. Sam felt  _ huge _ against you. Would he even fit?

A rumble left Castiel’s chest as Sam started to push in beside him. Your pussy gushed around the intrusion and as Sam kept applying pressure, you slowly lost the ability to think coherently about anything other than what they were doing to you.

Castiel was shaking with unbridled arousal, needing to move and when Sam was finally inside you the hilt, he gasped, his fingers digging into your skin a little harder. “Sam,” he growled and Sam snarled back.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Cas,” he warned.

“I can’t,” you whimpered, feeling Dean’s weight shift on the bed as he climbed over you, forcing Sam backward, which gave his cock a little more give inside you. You cried out, clenching around both of them and Cas inhaled sharply, groaning impatiently.

The head of Dean’s slick cock pressed against your ass and you nearly forgot how to breathe. He pushed once, feeling a little resistance, then pushed again, the flared tip of his cock popping through the tight ring of muscle.

Every other sense you had went dark, nothing but the feel of Dean’s thick shaft penetrating you slowly as the two buried in your cunt twitched. When he was inside you to the hilt, filling you to breaking point, the world around you came rushing back in with a high-pitched ringing.

“ _ Please _ ,” you begged with a broken sob.

The orgasm that had been growing in your belly reached its peak the second they moved. It was sloppy and messy, a tangle of limbs and mouths and cock and you weren’t sure if you came once for a fucking long time or whether you’d possibly broken a world record in orgasms.

Cas came first, pulling out before his knot could fill you, trapping his cock between your stomachs. His spendings were thick and clung to your skin as Dean pulled out and dragged you away from his brother. Sam snarled, baring his teeth at Dean as the smug elder Winchester pulled you into a spooning position, sliding back into your gaping ass with a fluid motion that made you cum again.

“You can still knot her,” he growled and Sam instantly pinned you between his body and his brother’s.

His cock pushed back into you slowly and you wailed loudly as the repeated fullness made you cum again. Neither of them seemed to notice, fucking you in tandem, shaking the bed violently as they took you over and over.

Dean’s mouth was on the mark he’d made before and Sam was biting at your breasts, leaving raised red welts over your skin. You were close to passing out, still craving more from them as the ache of your heat returned after each snatch of pleasure.

A feral snarl vibrated against your breast as Sam came, biting  _ hard _ to mark you, right over your heart. Blood trickled down your skin, just as his knot popped, locking you together. The increased pressure forced Dean’s climax to fruition and his knot filled your ass.

For a few seconds, you felt like you were blinded, deafened and silenced. 

Dean nuzzled your throat, his tongue lapping at the sweat beading on your skin. Sam was doing the same to your breasts, right where he’d marked you.

The ache was nothing against the need to pass out.

*****

When you woke, it was twice as bad. Dean was the only one in the room, sitting beside you as you realized you were cuffed to the bed. Tugging at them, your eyes went wide. “What - Dean?”

He stood up, walking to the open door, clenching his fists at his sides. “She’s awake,” he called and seconds later, Sam and Castiel appeared. Castiel was holding his angel blade and his expression made your blood run cold.

You squirmed under the covers, unable to free yourself from the angel-binding cuffs. Dean crossed his arms over his chest, his body vibrating like he’d had too much caffeine. “What’s going on?” you whispered, looking at each of them in turn.

“We should have done this when she was asleep,” Dean muttered, shaking his head and leaving the room. Sam huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Done what?” you asked.

“You’ve been in heat for two weeks, Y/N,” Castiel explained, the bags under his eyes darker than usual. “We’ve done everything we can but your grace is hurting your vessel. You’ve been unconscious for three days from the pain.”

You didn’t remember any of it. Had it even happened?

There was a bite mark on Sam’s neck. His eyes avoided yours.

You swallowed. It happened. Apparently, more than you remembered.

“We can’t leave you like this. You’re getting worse and if it doesn’t kill you,” Castiel glanced over at Sam, who swallowed.

“It will kill us,” the hunter supplied.

“The only way to help you, to stop it, is to take your grace.” Castiel’s tone was serious and you sucked in a lungful of air, trying to think clearly, to ignore the urges, the desire to beg them to fuck you. “You’ll be human, Y/N.”

The idea of being human didn’t mean all that much compared to never getting laid. If your grace was making your Omega traits turn you into a slobbering sex addict, then you were in favor of getting rid before your inner cavegirl broke loose. “And?”

“You’ll be vulnerable,” the angel continued. “Human Omegas are… valued.” 

That didn’t actually sound so bad. You’d never been valued anywhere else. “Cas?” you whimpered, pulling at the cuffs. “Do it. Please.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” you begged, “yes, please, if it’ll stop this, if I… yes!” You couldn’t put your reasons into words but the second his blade dragged across your throat, Sam turned away and you couldn’t breathe or move. The blue glow of your grace, damaged but bright, flowed from your throat to the vial that Castiel held. When it was done, his hand covered your throat, healing the wound.

An overwhelming calm swept through you and you lost consciousness.

*****

Castiel’s plan had worked. Four days later, when your body had recovered from the ordeal, you were awake and feeling very human. Before, even as a fallen angel, you hadn’t needed food or much of anything else, but now,  _ everything _ felt like a necessity.

The Winchesters tiptoed around you for a week, letting you recuperate in your own time. Nothing was said about the two marks on your body or the marks you’d noticed on both of them, not healing like normal injuries would.  A lot of it was still vague and fuzzy but you knew at some point, you’d laid claim to them both.

Eventually, someone had to break. And as it turned out, Sam was the one to crack first.

He apologized, out of the blue one evening, for his part in what had happened. When you’d frowned, he elaborated - he felt like he’d forced himself on you, allowing himself to be ruled by his baser instincts. You couldn’t help it when you smiled and told him there was nothing to apologize for.

“What about my… the mark?” Sam asked, leaning forward and you shrugged.

“Looks like I got you just as bad,” you replied, still smiling. “If this is you saying that you want me to go…”

“No,” Dean announced from the doorway. “We don’t want that.”

Sam gave you a lopsided grin. “Actually, we’d really like you to stay.”

There wasn’t another answer to give and you quickly slotted yourself in with the two Alphas, learning how to function as a fully-human Omega in a world you’d never had much experience with. 

It was years later that you found out Heaven was dying. Castiel came to you, still not able to look you in the eye even after so long had passed.

“Naomi is alive,” he started, which was a definite attention getter. “And she wanted me to speak with you about something gravely important.”

You leaned forward in your chair, abandoning the book you’d been reading while dealing with insomnia. Apparently, it was a bi-product of becoming human. “What?”

Castiel held out his hand, showing you the vial containing your grace. It was still bright and there was a tug in your belly like a reminder something was missing. And something had been.

But you didn’t need that anymore. Not when you had Sam and Dean.

“Heaven is slowly dying. Our brothers and sisters are gone. There’s only a handful left,” he explained. “Naomi has said that if you return to Heaven, she will fix your vessel. You can be an angel again and serve as you were meant to.”

You stared at him. Heaven hadn’t been heaven for a long time with you. All you remembered was the cruelty of the others, your position as an outcast. Then you remembered trying to live, trying to survive and then… then you found a place you  _ did _ belong.

“What will she do if I say no?” you asked, lifting her eyes to meet Castiel’s. “Will she threaten me? Hurt me? Hurt… hurt my Alphas?”

Castiel shook his head. “She seems to have changed. If you choose to remain human, she will not pursue the matter.”

You looked at your grace again, one hand on your throat over Dean’s faded mark. Sam’s was a few inches below and the warmth they gave you was more than enough. Being an angel sucked. “I’m staying here, Cas,” you whispered, smiling. “Heaven isn’t my home anymore.”

*****

You leaned against the Impala, arms folded across your chest as you watched Sam and Dean walk up from the shoreline. It had been a long hard fight but finally, the Gates of Hell were permanently closed and Heaven was back to minding its own friggin’ business.

Ten years since you’d fallen from the heavens.

Nine of them with the Winchesters, hunting (as close as Dean would let you get anyway), belonging more in this place than you had any before it. With your Alphas.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean drawled, kissing your temple as he reached around to open the car door for you. “Ready to get outta here?”

“You bet,” you replied, kissing his cheek before sliding into the backseat.

Sam drove for a change, pulling the Impala away from the shoreline. “So,” Dean started, resting one foot on his seat, lounging with his arm out of the window. “What do we do now?”

“Still plenty of evil things to hunt out there,” you replied, grinning as you leaned forward. “Maybe you’ll even let me shoot a gun.”

Dean made a “pfft” sound as Sam chuckled. “Dean, she’s capable. You keep treatin’ her like glass when she’s put you on your butt more than once.” The elder brother grumbled at that.

“How about for now,” you said, resting your shoulders on their seats, “we just go home?”


End file.
